Una amante enamorada One short
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Cometí un error, uno por el cual no me perdonaba... Amarte era mi pecado pero también mi delirio
1. Capitulo Único

Una Amante Enamorada... One short

Y otra vez... aquí estoy, vagando en hojas de papel, delirando en copas de vino tinto, volando entre el silencio de la noche, huyendo de la prisión de la soledad...

Me puedo embargar en mi propia mente, pero aún así, no encuentro la paz que busco...

Dirijo nuevamente mi mirada hacia la mesa, y allí, junto a mi vaso, esta aquella carta que me anuncia tu adiós...

La tomo entre mis manos, ya son tres veces que la leo, y sin embargo, no lo quiero creer.

Me rehuso a fingir que lo entiendo, me rehuso a sonreír por ello, me rehuso a llorar...

La arrugo entre mis manos, estoy cansada de oír siempre lo mismo. Una estupidez, un error, una pelea, un portazo, una maldición, una vasija rota y luego... lúgubres pensamientos,... y ... nada que hacer...más que esperar que mañana vuelvas y me hagas tuya... una vez más...

Me siento en aquel sofá, color negro, cómodo y con tantos marcas en él, lleva consigo un pesar de años, conoce tantas pieles como yo.

Dejo de apoyar los pies en el suelo, y los posiciono sobre el sillón, llevo mis piernas hacia mi pecho y permito que mis labios pronuncien tu nombre..

Escucho el teléfono sonar, puedo asegurar que eres tú, arrepentido por lo que has hecho, no pienso atender, sería como castigare a mi misma al oír del otro lado tu voz... por que bien sé... que estas con ella... con tú mujer...

Es estúpido lo sé, yo misma me lastimo al querer soñar que abandonarás todo lo que tienes para venir conmigo... yo... aquella mujer sin escrúpulos, yo... una simple amante..., que sin darse cuenta... que sin prestar atención... un día se enamoró de un cliente... y lo que es peor... le juro amor...

¿Pero de que me vale vivir sino te tengo?, fuiste tu... mi querido amor, quien me saco del antro en que estaba... fuiste tú mi preciado tesoro quien me libero de las cadenas del a opresión... fuiste tú... mi ... mi... mi...

- ¿Qué eres mío?- cuestionó al aire, y me levanto sin sentido, sin razón...de lo cual siempre carecí

Camino hacia el gran ventanal, del apartamento en el que solía atender a tipos desesperados como tú, abro los enormes postigos y me encamino hacia la baranda. Y otra vez... las voces de mi cabeza me inundan y persuaden...

- ¿Por qué dormir una noche?, ¿Por qué no dormirlas todas juntas?- insinúan perniciosas

Y allí interviene el alcohol, quien se une a las manifestaciones de mi mente nefasta y me enseña a enfrentar, o mejor dicho, me otorga la valentía de huir de la situación...

- No tengo nada que perder...- me digo, y es verdad, si pienso y analizo bien, no tengo nada... ni un recuerdo bueno del cual aferrarme...ni una sonrisa... ni una lagrima... ya no hay nada... solo un vaso sin terminar de whisky... solo una carta leída y releída... un sofá descuidado... y una mujer... una simple y estúpida mujer... que se refleja en un espejo, y se ve a si misma como una extraña... una amante... una "puta" como me decían en la calle... una cualquiera como me llamaban mis padres... una ramera como me decía mi hermana... solo una mujer... una triste... y sola... y... y... bah!, solo una mujer...

Oigo el sonido de la llave... pero lo ignoro... ya no vale la pena seguir con esto... porque tú jamás serás mío... y eso duele... duele en el alma... tus pies se marcan imponentes en el piso de madera, es ahora o nunca!, no obstante... solo soy una persona más... en este mundo...

- no lo hagas...- escucho... y no hay confusión, es tu voz... eres tú..., lo sé, maldita sea...- no lo hagas- repites y te acercas a pasos lentos y bien calculados.

- aléjate...- susurro en una suplica, que a mi parecer, te niegas a oir

- amor mio...- musitas, y por primera vez, tu voz suena tan dulce como la miel, pero consigo lleva una infinita tristeza- perdóname...- me dices

Me giro y te veo... tus ojos... aquellos poseedores de un ámbar maldito, un ámbar cautivante a más no poder... aquellos ojos que me atraparon en una noche, aquellos ojos de los que me enamoré...

Tu rostro hace un gesto, y tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa modesta, perfecta, maravillosa.

- toma mi mano- me dices, y lo dudo... porque ahora mismo puedo acabar con este calvario... porque ahora mismo puedo terminar con todo... pero...

La tomo embriagada de aquel perfume que solo tú emanas... estoy pérdida, y no por torpe, sino por méritos propios... porque sabiendo que no eres mío... me conformo con saber que, aunque no lo demuestres, me necesitas, tanto como yo a ti...

Te abrazo con fuerza y sin evitarlo, te beso con pasión, me correspondes de igual forma... y una noche más, me haces el amor... y soy feliz...

Luego de jadeos interminables y sensaciones extraordinarias, todo culmina con un clima acogedor.

Me levanto de la cama, y busco algo de beber... regreso y te lo entrego. Ambos bebemos, luego dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de luz, tu haces los mismo, y me recuesto a tu lado.

- gracias- te digo, y me miras con cierta confusión.

- kagome...- me llamas

- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto

- perdóname- mascullas y me abrazas

- no... tu a mi...- te correspondo

- yo... de verdad lo lamento... porque... por mi culpa... si yo no hubiese... tu...- tartamudeabas como un pequeño perdido, y eso, me enterneció.

- shhhh- te cayo con mi dedo índice – no hables...- te sonrió- solo agradezco... el hecho de haberte conocido... y...- suspiro- aunque sepa que jamás podré ocupar el lugar de tu mujer... soy feliz... estando a tu lado...

- ka...kagome...- titubeas.

- No digas nada inuyasha... – me acurruco en tú pecho...- te amo...

- Y yo... a ti...- fue lo ultimo que escuche... porque esa misma noche... ninguno de los dos volvió a despertar... aquel vaso de cristal, guardó consigo aquel secreto...

Te lleve conmigo..., un acto egoísta... pero de amor...

Y aunque muchos digan que solo fui una "amante" nada más... pues les diré que se equivocan... porque era más que eso... era una mujer... orgullosa de ser lo que era... "una amante enamorada..."

Fin...


	2. Prólogo

**Estuve pensando en convertirlo en fics... si les agrada, volveremos al momento que se conocen...**

**Una amante enamorada.**

**Preview**

* * *

Cuando llegaste aquel día a mi, pidiendo por algo que tu mujer no te daba; comprendí que serías mi perdición.

Después de tí ningún cliente dejaba en mi piel aquella sensación tan tibia...

Tus labios poco a poco se volvieron mi adicción...

Tus manos mi única tentación...

Tu cuerpo conocía al mio... y yo no tenía a donde correr...

Yo no debía enamorarme, yo no podía hacerlo...

Pero por tí era capaz de abandonar todo. Desde los lujos que esa vida otorgaba, hasta la verguenza que en la calle me proporcionaba...

Por tí decidí ser ; una amante enamorada...

* * *

_**Ustedes deciden si la continuo..**_


End file.
